


some things just (some things just make sense)

by eponinegreyjoy



Category: Hidden Agenda (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Game(s), Pre-Slash, oh god does pre-slash work for wlw ships? idk let's hope so, pre-lana/felicity relationship, segway to a series of fics that I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponinegreyjoy/pseuds/eponinegreyjoy
Summary: After the events of Hidden Agenda, Felicity and Lana discuss the oddly warm relationship between Becky and Finn.





	some things just (some things just make sense)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a test of my writing these characters. Not to say this fic is insignificant, but yeah. 
> 
> But hey, there's like 12 total Hidden Agenda fics on here, so do you really have enough options to complain? :3

Felicity tried to understand it.

Crazy Becky Marney, with the dead dad, the short temper, and the bad luck; Jonathan Finn, once convicted serial killer turned hero of the very city that waited with baited breath to see him take his last, getting together.

It was crazy, but so was everything lately. Crazy was Felicity going to bat for the man she sentenced to death. Crazy was Judge Vannstone actually agreeing. Crazy was Becky Marney putting her ass on the line and letting a convicted killer escape, and crazier still, was that he actually helped her. He gave up a lifelong friendship for Becky. Or for justice, or something.

Felicity, frankly, doesn’t understand it. She likes Becky, she really does, but she must have some magic ass eyes to convince Jonathan Finn to give up everything.

A few months after Simon Hillary is caught and convicted, at a little cafe with Lana Petty, Felicity takes a sip of coconut chai and brings up the situation as delicately as possible.

“Hey Lana, did you ever, like, I don’t know, bond with Finn?” she asks.

Lana raises a dark eyebrow. “Bond? With Finn? We’re talking about the same Finn, right? Finn Jones- tall, dark, brooding, we all though he was a psychopath last year?”

“Okay, okay.” Felicity puts her hands up in surrender, raising her eyebrows. “I get your point. But you came to me for help saving his life, so there had to be something about him that was, I don’t know, endearing?”

Lana snort-laughs, a gesture that makes a nearby couple turn their noses but makes Felicity smile at its cuteness.

“Endearing is how you describe a puppy. A kitten, maybe. 2008 Taylor Swift. Finn Jones was… me getting paid. And feeling a little sorry for him.”

“Huh.” Felicity delicately sips her tea.

“Why? It’s not like I talk to him much anymore. He thanked me for helping him, after he got out of the slammer, and I think I congratulated him or something?”

Felicity shrugs. “Dunno. Something about Becky, he really likes her.”

The laugh that bursts out of Lana is sudden and surprise. “Finn likes someone? Like, he shows it on his face and everything? I was his only visiter and I don’t think he smiled at me once!”

Felicity leans forward, her eyes shining. “Don’t take it too hard, Lana Banana. Something about Becky must make him tick. Do you know I see him at the station all the time?”

“For reals?”

“For reals. Half the time I’m there, he’s sitting on her desk and waiting for her, and hell, Lana, when she walks into the room, his whole face lights up like he’s in a Pixar movie. I have to pull them away from each other to talk to Becky about a case. You wouldn’t even believe it.”

Their little tea session is cut off when a waitress sets down a plate of chocolate scones.

Lana pops one in her mouth, then looks thoughtfully at the petite woman sitting across from her.

“You know, I have to get back to work soon, but we definitely need to table this.”

“Name a time and place, and I’m there,” Felicity replies. “Better yet, stop by the station with sometime. You can see it for yourself.”

Lana stands up, putting cash on the table, and nods. “Deal, Fliss.” She swoops down, kissing Felicity on the cheek. With a final wave goodbye, she strolls out of the cafe, leaving Felicity sitting alone, cheeks a rosy shade of pink.

It’s only a few minutes later, when her heartbeat is settled down, that she thinks to text Lana.

_I’ll tell you when. And don’t call me Fliss!_

A second later, a message pops up.

_You know you love it ;););)_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Felicity sees her chance.

The night before, she’d worked with Becky until the wee hours of the morning, going over files and witness testimonies in order to make sure they nailed the sick scumbag who had kidnapped two kids.

They’d worked until Becky looked at her phone and gasped at what she saw.

“Oh, shit!”

“What?”

“I should get home. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“It’s not a big deal, right?” Felicity asked curiously. “You can just crash here. I’ll even take the couch if you want.”

Becky smiled gratefully, but shook her head. “Thanks, but Finn is staying with me, and his night shift should be ending soon. I’ll drive home, say hi, and then get to bed.”

Felicity bit her lip, trying (and failing) to hide a smirk.

“...What?”

Felicity shrugged. “I just didn’t realize you and Finn had gotten so cozy.”

Becky tried to sputter a response, but under the glare of Felicity’s knowing smirk, had rushed out of the room like she was a whore in church.

Now, Felicity was sitting in the break room and sending Lana a text.

_Time for a break? The precinct has donuts, and Tall, Dark, and Brooding is here._

_OMG! On my way. Save me a donut, will you?_

Felicity grabs two sugary donuts and places them in a napkin for the plucky brunette. She taps her foot while she waits, knowing that every minute will be an agonizing wait until Lana gets here. When someone reaches out to touch her shoulder, she’s so distracted that she jumps and nearly eats shit.

“Oh my gosh, you scared the crap out of me,” she exclaims.

Tom shoots her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Felicity. I forget how easily frightened you are.”

“I’m not easily frightened! I knowingly walked into the house of a serial killer, remember?”

“That was pretty badass,” Tom admits, reaching for a donut. “So what are you doing here? Anything you need help with?”

Felicity shakes her head. “Not today, no. Just dropping off some files Becky left at my place.”

His brow lifts. “Well, she's right there.”

“Yeah,” Felicity laughs nervously. “But Lana wanted to say hello, so I’m just waiting.”

Time seems to stop as Tom stares at her seriously for a second, and she feels her underarms begin to sweat under his scrutinizing stare. Then, the air is sucked back into her lungs as he lets out a hearty laugh.

“Miss Petty wants to see how well Becky gets along with her old client, huh?” he asks.

Felicity gasps and gently hits his shoulder. “How did you know?”

“It’s all anyone talks about ‘round here.”

A third voice enters the conversation. “Well, I’ll believe that.”

Tom and Felicity turn towards the door.

“That was quick,” Felicity comments.

Lana grins. “I had to run a couple red lights, but it’s so worth it.” She glances at Tom. “I mean… I totally did nothing illegal on my drive here.” She shakes off her wince and turns to Felicity.

“You ready?” Felicity asks.

Lana nods eagerly, and both girls link arms and wave goodbye to Tom.

As they walk to Becky’s desk, Lana squeezes Felicity’s arm. “It’s really him. And they are so having eye sex.”

Felicity has to admit, Lana’s not wrong. Technically, if Riggs were to ask, Becky is doing paperwork, but she’s more focused on the man facing backwards on the chair talking to her. Her eyes are sparkling, a slight grin on her face, as she leans back in her chair and listens to him talk. What Finn is talking about, the girls aren’t sure, but clearly it is entertaining to Becky, as she throws her head back and laughs.

“Let’s go,” Felicity whispers. As they get closer, the drop arms and Felicity greets Becky a little too loudly. “Hi, Becky.”

Becky and Finn both look up, Finn’s face closing up again to a more neutral expression. Felicity looks to him and adds, kindly, “And hi to you, Finn.”

He nods. “Miss Graves.” Glancing behind her, he spots Lana. “Miss Petty?”

Lana bridges the distance and fits herself right next to Felicity. “Hello, Finn. How have you been doing?”

Despite his obvious discomfort, Finn manages a smile. “Better. Be-Marney is letting me stay with her till I can afford an apartment. And I’m working night shifts at the factory now.”

Lana smiles brightly. “Oh, that’s great! He’s not been too much trouble, right, Detective Marney?”

Becky and Finn exchange a look that witnessing feels like an intrusion. “He’s a perfect gentleman, Lana. Don't worry. He even does the dishes.”

“Wow!” Lana gushes. “That's more than my ex ever did.”

Lana freezes as she realizes what she says, her face blanching.

“Um…” She sends a panicked look Felicity’s way, her eyes wide. Felicity stares back, an identical look on her face.

“So,” Becky says, looking slightly amused. “You two actually need anything from me?”

“No. I just, uh, wanted to give you back your files. From last night,” Felicity replied.

Becky made a show of looking at Felicity’s empty arms, and the DA started. 

“Oh! Guess I left them by the donuts. I’ll, just, uh, go get them.” She scurried off, metaphorical tail between her legs. Lana just stood there awkwardly, before announcing her plan to follow and hurrying after Felicity.

“I can’t believe you forgot the files!”

~~HA~~

Becky turns back to Finn, a slight smirk on her face. 

“They’re not the best at subttly, are they?” she asks wryly.

Finn looks down at her minimalistic desk, his hand fumbling with a little stack of pink Post-It notes.

“Can you blame them? We’re probably the biggest scandal this town has ever seen.”

“Besides the Trapper, you mean.”

They both flinch at the sharp memories.  
“Yeah. Besides that.”

She sighs, almost wistfully. “Sometimes I wish Cavalry were still here. Man, he would have had a field day with us. I mean, he would have been awful, but the look on his face would have been priceless.”

Finn makes the sign of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost over the deceased police detective, though, if the stories of how he treated Becky were true, the hotheaded detective was lucky he died before Finn could get to him.

“Anyway. You don’t have work tonight, right?” Becky asks.

Finn nods. 

“Good. Let’s watch some Netflix and order in? I’ve been hoping to watch Daredevil, and I’m finally finished with this week’s paperwork.”

“Daredevil? I read those comics as a kid.”

“Yeah, they made a Netflix series. Afterwards, I’ll show you Jessica Jones. She’s a total badass. If I’m going to educate you on all the tv series you’ve missed, Matt and Jess are the perfect ones to start.” She grabs her purse, slinging it over her shoulder, and looks back at him with a smile. “You’ll love it. Coming?”

Forgetting all the reasons he should say no, exit her life, let her be free of a man as dark as him, he smiles, and follows her out the door.

After all, he’s fairly sure he’ll follow her anywhere.

~~HA~~

“Holy heck, Felicity! You were right!”

_Let ‘em wonder how we got this far, ‘cause I don’t really need to wonder at all. ‘Cause after all this time, I’m into you._


End file.
